Digimon Xros Wars Lost Episode A Shoutmon's Secret
I used to work for Toei long ago, he did many projects throughout time, my favorate project is Digimon Xros Wars. It just plain simple, its about a boy named Taiki Kudo who whent to the Digital World and met a Digimon named Shoutmon. Simple, right? but one day, that plot of the story was about to change. You see, my boss wanted an episode that showed Shoutmon's History, it was supposed to be episode 3 for the series but it was too creepy to be an episode. Here is how it goes: It started like every episode, opening, prolog etc. But....it came first and then the episode, and heres how the episode started. It started where Shoutmon showed him their new logo for Xros Heart, Taiki was very impressed about his creativity for the logo, but Shoutmon said to him, "Do you want to see my Relaxing Place, Taiki?" Taiki agreed and they whent to a peaceful garden with bright green grass, beautiful flowers, and cotton flowers. Shoutmon and Taiki lay on the grass and feel the warth of the sun, but then Shoutmon saids to Taiki, "Sometimes I feel so alone inside..." Taiki response, "How?" Shoutmon replied back, "Well....its just a feeling i had ever sence I was born...." then Shoutmon explains to Taiki that he was raised by Jijimon when he was a baby, and every night, he would vanish in the air and in day, he's back. Taiki was very courius how it could happen, so Taiki told Zenjino and Akari that he is going to stay up at night to find out what really happens to Shoutmon at night. So, at 12:00 AM, Taiki wakes up and explores around, suddenly, he heard a child laughing. He turned around, and it showed Shoutmon as a child. Taiki told Shoutmon why he is roaming around at night, but Shoutmon only repled, "To die Taiki Kudo...." and then blackness surrounded Taiki everywhere, soon, the screen was dark for 5 seconds. After that, Taiki was standing in the middle of Village Of Smiles, but it looked like everyone died, he turned around and see Akari lying on the ground with a knife in her chest. Taiki asked Akari what happened and Akari spoke in a soft voice, "S-s-s-shoutmon did it run away now before its too late...." after that, Akari died. Taiki was fureus about the death of Akari, soon, he saw Shoutmon standing infront of him. He yelled at him for killing Akari in the Village Of Smiles. But Shoutmon repled in a soft and creepy voice, "Shes not the only one.....but the entire Digital World is!" Shoutmon pointed to the sky and saw Zones filled with gray fogs and blood driping everywhere. Taiki turned back and saw Ballistamon, Dorulumon and Starmon all next to him, but they were very difrent, all of them were gray and eyeless, they cried blackness and blood on them. Taiki asked, "What happened to them?" Shoutmon remained silent, and then he repled, "because he were all forgoten!". Suddenly, a large group of members of the Bagura Army appeared and said, "Shoutmon, The Lord!" then Shoutmon explained that he lied about being king, he was already one in the first place! But thanks to Taiki, They decided to attack him so he can be dead with no voice. Taiki was about to get scared inside of him, but he remembered, he got a Xros Loader, as soon as he reaches it, it was broken to pieces and blood all over it. Soon, Shoutmon digixrosed himself with everyone, includeing Akari and Zenijno's dead bodies, soon, he bacame a dead version of Shoutmon X4. He weld his sword in the air and said, "You shouldn't of wondered in the first place!" and after the sword swanged to Taiki, a red screen appeared. For a few minates, it played "We Are XROS HEART!" in piano, slowly. After that, Taiki woke up from it meaning it was all a dream. He wondered to himself, "Is he really the ememy?". After that, came the Digimon Information Corner. But, it showed Shoutmon as he was in the nightmare. The Monitamon's didn't say anything they would say, all they said was, "SHOUTMON WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T BELEVE!" There was no preview for the next one, all it showed as the ending of the nightmare, whee Taiki lies dead and blood all over his body. He told the viewers that their next. After the episode was done, I complained how disturbing it was and I quited Toei until my boss gets it. Soon, the rest of the compony agreed with me, the episode was too disturbing. So it just ended up the real episode 3 where Blue Flare appears. This year, I was rehired for Digimon Xros Wars Boy Hunters Who Lept Through Time for episode 1 - 6. Soon, my boss wanted a Gumdramon version for the episode. After he told us this, I printed a news article about the lost episode and about how insane my boss is. Soon, many people told storys about one thing, a gray Shoutmon with no eyes, bleeding nothing and holes in his body, walking in the night, as of now, if you go to Jaoan, don't go to any towns, if you do, you might see him stareing at you and keep repeating, "Help". Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Deletion Log Refugees Category:Crappypasta Category:Lost episudes Category:English Class Failure Category:Well, that was pointless. Category:DIALOGUE! Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Random Capitalization